


Only if For a Night

by Brorifles (Kyloisadisneyprincess)



Series: Crossed Stars [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Angst, Art, Fluff, M/M, Nightmare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 02:36:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7959025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyloisadisneyprincess/pseuds/Brorifles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kallus returns to his bunk after a long day. He dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only if For a Night

Agent Kallus returns to his quarters at the end of the day. Nothing had been discovered about the strange explosion despite the tireless investigation and the even more tiring debriefings. He has been feeling more worn out the longer he spends as a spy. It’s not that collecting valuable intel is difficult at his rank; it's that he doesn’t care about his job the way he used to. Now that everything is a facade, he’s never felt more useless.

  
He wants to fight the way he’s used to. None of this sneaking around, he wants to declare where his loyalties truly lie. To join the rebels, to be on their side(and at Zeb’s too) would be a welcome relief. He can’t fake the passion he had for protecting the empire any longer. Some one will surely see through his act.

  
He sits on his bunk and pulls off his boots. He hesitates before placing his bow rifle on top of the crate at the end of his bed, had he used it today? He should have, more proof that he’s slipping. He pulls off his chest plate, undoes his uniform shirt, and places them on the floor next to his boots.

  
Lying back on his bunk he reaches up to the shelf were his meteorite rests. He knows he’s just imagining that it glows brighter in his hands. This isn’t a fairy tale. It isn’t happy to see him. It’s only the proximity, the fact that it’s closer, that makes it seem to glow with more intensity. He curls up and closes his eyes.

  
Magic or not, the meteorite is warm as he grips it against his chest. He hears the environmental regulator kick in. Softly, the air cycles. There is a cleaning droid in the hall outside. He hears it. The sweeping sound it makes is a familiar and steady lull. Someone runs the sink in the bunk adjacent to his. It sounds like little birds as the trickling water hits the bottom of the basin. The cleaning droid moves off, the whirring of its components like a stuttering engine.

  
He is standing in lothal’s windy grasslands a ship lands behind him, he turns, it’s the Ghost. There is a thud as the exit ramp extends and the little birds go silent. No, some has just shut off the water in the room next to his. He pulls the meteorite closer it’s the one thing he dosen’t want to fade away. Looking down at his hands he finds instead a beating heart; his own. The warmth of it turns cold and it melts into clear, clean water. It streams down, filling the lake that lothal’s main city overlooks. He looks up; the expanse of it is bright green and dazzling.

  
He’s crouching down his hands still immersed,the sun beating down on his back. little blue and green fish swim in his shadow. Thier puckered mouths morph into the suction tipped fingers of the rodian lovers he saw in the marketplace. They knot and intertwine endlessly.

  
The water is disturbed but the splash comes out as an explosion. He feels a hand urgently run down his neck and shoulder. It grips at his wrist turning him. It pulls and they run. The tall grass swirls around them and lothal’s plains become the star speckled maws of a black holes. He feels stretched. The speed they're going at is far too fast. He must have left some of himself behind.

  
The sky darkens and they stop. The wind is in the grass again, but this time it’s sour like that of a coming storm. Finally, he catches a glimpse of his companion. It’s Zeb, his brow is furrowed in concentration and he stares silently out into the horizon. Behind them a metallic clang echos. Kallus turns. There is a white loth-cat. It opens its mouth and the sound of star destroyer artillery shoots out.

  
He turns back, they are surrounded by a dozen loth cats each mewling its own sound of destruction: Battle sirens, lightsabers, tie fighters, blasters, people screaming in fear. They only grow louder. It's too much. He wants to run again, but his limbs feel distant and numb.

  
The loth cats grow larger as they skulk in closer, their bodies reforming into storm troopers. Their blank eyes seem to glow red under their helmets and in unison they ready their blasters. Zeb locks an arm around Kallus, pulling him in close. At least they will die together He thinks.

  
But It’s Kallus’s own voice that gives the order to fire.

  
Shaking, he’s woken by the chime of his door.

**Author's Note:**

> Come follow me on tumblr!!!
> 
> Also we are having a kalluzeb gift exchange for the holidays. There is a post on @brorifles with the instructions and sign up.


End file.
